


Trauma

by AmityowesKingacupcake



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityowesKingacupcake/pseuds/AmityowesKingacupcake
Summary: Happy (Early) Halloween
Kudos: 20





	Trauma

Amity stood alone in the old abandoned house, the only light coming through the wooden shafts of the boarded up windows. she cautiously took several steps forward, but stopped however when she heard a creak coming from upstairs room above her. “Hello?” she asked, hoping nobody would answer… “Leave this place…” came a voice, that seemed to come from every direction at once. Amity bolted toward the bedroom door, causing it to slam in her face, Amity backed away in horror as the windows in the room began to slam open and shut of their own accord. “This isn’t happening, this isn’t happen---” She repeated to herself, as she then saw a pair of hands come from behind and begin to wrap around her neck.

“Amity?Amity!” asked Willow, crouching by her friend. They stood in the club room at Hexside Academy, Amity had come to a meeting of The Human Appreciation Society on Luz’s request, because she had brought some new human artifacts to show off. Willow looked back at Luz who was holding her phone and some sort of cardboard contraption she had ripped off Amity’s head seconds earlier. Amity sat on the floor in a fetal position rocking back and forth, “Can’t sleep, monsters will get me, Can’t sleep, monsters will get me…” Luz’s face sank to a stage of worry, “Okay, maybe starting off with the horror VR experience might have been a little much…”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (Early) Halloween


End file.
